El Regreso de Los Juegos de las Sombras
by Sekishiki
Summary: Un poder que se creia perdido ha regresado al mundo, y Naruto Uzumaki es quien recibe aquel poder, ahora el utilizara los Juegos de las Sombras para castigar a aquellos que han hecho mal, sin embargo, realmente sera esa toda la verdad? One-Shot.


**Game 00: Los Juegos de las Sombras.**

_-Aquel que complete el Puzle, heredara los 'Juegos de las Sombras', y repartirá justicia para todos, y juzgara la maldad…-_

**-Konohagakure no Sato, (Diez años después del ataque del Kyuubi)-**

Parece ser un día regular para las personas de Konoha, todos siguen sus rutinas normales como si nada fuese a cambiar.

Ya que después de todo la aldea ha podido recuperarse después de diez años desde el ataque del Kyuubi, el cual dejo un gran destrozo a su alrededor.

El Kyuubi fue sellado por el Yondaime en un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo eso le costó la vida al Hokage.

Después fue anunciado por el Sandaime Hokage, que Naruto fue hecho el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, esperando que el rubio fuese visto como un héroe.

Sin embargo eso tuvo el efecto contrario, y la gente de Konoha vio a Naruto como si el fuese el mismísimo Kyuubi.

Por lo que el Sandaime no tuvo más opción que hacer una ley que prohibiese mencionar la 'situación' de Naruto a los jóvenes, ya que si lo hacían el castigo seria la muerte.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del Sandaime, Naruto termino siendo ignorado por las personas de la aldea, quienes no se atrevían a hacerle nada a Naruto, ya que ellos no se atrevían a romper una ley impuesta por el Hokage.

Pero aun así, a veces existen días los cuales son diferentes, días en donde incluso una persona como Naruto, quien hace todo lo posible para ser reconocido por la gente de la aldea únicamente para ser ignorado por los demás.

Hay días en los que Naruto puede irse a dormir con una sonrisa en su cara.

**XzXzX**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en uno de los parques de Konoha, en donde la mayoría de los niños están jugando, y otros únicamente pasando el rato con sus padres.

Sin embargo, entre ellos hay un chico rubio, un chico rubio con el que nadie quiere jugar, por lo que el únicamente puede jugar el solo.

Ese chico es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Por qué? Porque nadie quiere acercarse a mí?" Se pregunta Naruto, quien ahora mismo se va caminando hacia un punto dentro del parque, donde hay varios árboles, lo cual lo haría el lugar perfecto para jugar, sin embargo la gente sabe que es ahí donde Naruto suele jugar, por lo que los padres hacen que sus niños eviten aquel lugar.

Naruto siempre se lo ha preguntado, que es lo que hace que la gente quiera que él se mantenga alejado de los demás?

Aun cuando él comenzó a hacer bromas con la intención de llamar la atención de los aldeanos, la mayoría únicamente lo ignoraba.

Eso era igual en la academia, donde los profesores no se molestaban en enseñarle, excepto quizás Iruka, quien si tenía la intención de que el aprendiese algo.

Pero aun así no es suficiente, Naruto se sentía solo, lo único que lo mantiene en pie es su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y ganarse el respeto de la Aldea.

Con un suspiro Naruto se pone a jugar el solo entre los árboles, ya que a esta altura nadie se le acercara.

… O eso es lo que él creía.

Acercándose al área se encuentra una figura encapuchada, la cual tiene la altura de un adulto, sin embargo había un rasgo en especial que el tenia.

Una especie de Llave hecha de oro, la cual estaba colgando de su cuello.

"Disculpa," Dice aquella figura, hablándole al grupo de arboles en los que jugaba Naruto, al parecer el está consciente de que el rubio se encuentra ahí.

Naruto inmediatamente escucha la voz de alguien, la cual parece estar llamándolo, eso se gana la atención del rubio, ya que normalmente nadie se acercaría apropósito a esta área.

"Que quieres?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Naruto, quien deja los arboles y sale a recibir a esa misteriosa persona.

"Acaso eres tu Naruto Uzumaki?" Pregunta el encapuchado, Naruto retrocede levemente un paso al escuchar esa pregunta, sin embargo aquella persona no tenia agresividad en su tono, únicamente neutralidad, como si el únicamente quisiese saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Y además…

… por alguna extraña razón Naruto siente que él puede confiar en él.

"Si," Responde el rubio, quien ahora que lo piensa jamás había visto a esa persona en Konoha, ya que alguien que esta encapuchado y tiene una llave dorada en su cuello sería bastante fácil de reconocer.

Acaso el será de otra aldea?

"Encantado de conocerte," Dice esa persona, esas palabras son dichas con un tono formal, el cual nunca fue usado para hablarle a Naruto, lo que le confirma al rubio que él no es de Konoha.

"Quien eres tú?" Pregunta finalmente Naruto, ya que usualmente nadie quiere hablar con él, mucho menos decirle algo como 'Encantado de conocerte'.

Aquella persona simplemente se quita su capucha, permitiéndole ver a Naruto la apariencia de aquella persona.

El es un hombre con piel bronceada, probablemente por haber vivido bajo el sol por bastante tiempo, el además tenia ojos azules y unos pendientes hechos de oro en sus orejas.

"Mi nombre es Shadi," Responde el ahora rebelado Shadi.

"Que es lo que quieres conmigo?" Pregunta Naruto, ya que ese tal 'Shadi', le da una mala sensación, no es que el rubio sienta que Shadi es una mala persona, simplemente es como hubiese algo que estuviese 'mal' con esa persona.

Una sensación que Naruto realmente no sabe como describir.

Shadi simplemente mira a Naruto con sus inexpresivos ojos, y eso le da un ligero escalofrió al rubio, hasta que Shadi se pone a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

"Escuche que tu cumpleaños fue hace poco," Con esas palabras los ojos de Naruto se ponen tristes, ya que siempre en sus cumpleaños el tiene que pasarlo solo, además ese mismo día es el aniversario de la derrota del Kyuubi, y por alguna razón las miradas de los aldeanos están mucho más intensas en ese día.

Y como el Sandaime tiene que dar un discurso en ese mismo día, Naruto únicamente pasa su propio cumpleaños solo, nunca recibiendo ni un solo regalo.

"Si… hace un mes cumplí diez años…" Dice Naruto en voz baja.

Shadi continúa buscando algo entre sus ropas, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

"En ese caso lo lamento mucho," Dice Shadi, quien saca algo de entre sus ropas…

… Una pequeña caja dorada.

"Eh?" Dice un sorprendido Naruto, quien definitivamente nunca se hubiese esperado que Shadi sacase una _caja dorada_, de hecho esa es la primera vez que el rubio ha viso oro de cerca, acaso eso significa que Shadi es una persona con mucho dinero?

"Lamento mucho que tu regalo de cumpleaños haya llegado tarde," Con eso Shadi pone aquella caja en las manos de un sorprendido Naruto.

Finalmente el responde después de varios segundos.

"Acabas de decir que esa caja dorada es para mí?" Pregunta Naruto, quien no puede creer que finalmente alguien le este regalando algo.

Shadi asiente ante esa pregunta, "Así es, se suponía que debía entregarte esto hace un mes, sin embargo fue algo difícil encontrarte, ya que este mundo ha cambiado mucho," Esa última parte se la dice a si mismo Shadi.

Naruto por su parte no estaba escuchando las palabras de Shadi, ya que el rubio estaba más ocupado observando la caja dorada que le han regalado, de hecho la emoción fue tanta que Naruto comenzó a llorar, ya que este parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, pero termino siendo algo mucho más especial de lo que él se hubiese imaginado.

Shadi simplemente se quedo ahí en silencio, como si el estuviese esperando que Naruto terminase de llorar.

Después de cinco minutos Naruto finalmente se calma y mira a Shadi a la cara.

"Gracias por mi regalo, Shadi," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa, para luego preguntarle algo al hombre de piel bronceada, "Pero que se supone que es esto?" Pregunta Naruto, refiriéndose a la caja dorada, ya que le da curiosidad al rubio de que sea únicamente una caja.

"Mira adentro," Responde Shadi, cosa que hace que Naruto siga sus instrucciones.

Naruto abre esa caja dorada, y lo que el encuentra adentro también está hecho de oro, parecen ser piezas de algo, lo único que él puede reconocer es lo que parece ser una especie de ojo grabado en una de las piezas.

"Esto es…" Dice Naruto, quien no era familiar con lo que había dentro de esa caja.

"Eso es un puzle," Responde Shadi, "Sin embargo no es un puzle ordinario, ya que tiene un poder especial," Esa última parte se gano la atención de Naruto, quien comenzó a emocionarse como el niño que el es.

"Un poder especial!? Que es lo que es!? Acaso me podrá hacer tan fuerte como para poder ser Hokage!?" Preguntaba un emocionado Naruto, quien ahora se había acercado hacia Shadi.

Pero aun así Shadi no pierde su compostura, de hecho parece que no le molestase en lo absoluto la actitud de Naruto.

"Si lo completas… El Puzle Milenario te concederá un deseo," Revela Shadi, dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta.

"E-en serio!?" Pregunta Naruto, quien creía que el poder especial seria algún Jutsu sumamente poderoso, sin embargo, el poder de conceder un deseo? Eso es mucho mejor que cualquier Jutsu!

Con eso el podría desear ser mucho más genial que Sasuke Uchiha! O incluso llegar a ser tan poderoso como el Yondaime!

Shadi asiente.

"Pero únicamente será si lo completas," Con esas palabras el comienza a retirarse, pero antes de que pudiese ir muy lejos el es detenido por Naruto.

"Espera!" Con esas palabras Shadi se detiene y se voltea para ver a Naruto.

"Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Shadi.

"Antes de que te vayas, que significan estos símbolos?" Pregunta Naruto, quien al revisar esa caja se dio cuenta de los extraños símbolos que hay en ella, los cuales no se parecen a ningún tipo de escritura que el haya visto.

"Esos símbolos son de un lenguaje que desapareció hace mucho tiempo, junto con la raza que lo hablaba," Explica Shadi, sin embargo Naruto nota que hay un poco de tristeza en su tono cuando menciono que aquella raza había desaparecido.

"Que es lo que dicen?" Pregunta el rubio.

"'Para aquel que pueda controlarme, le daré la sabiduría de la oscuridad y fuerza…'" Dice Shadi, "Eso es lo que está inscrito," Después de explicarle ese último detalle a Naruto, Shadi finalmente se marcha.

Naruto únicamente se queda ahí, pero la felicidad se puede ver con solo mirarlo, ya que él tiene una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa superior a la que él hace cuando come Ramen, tanta es su felicidad en este instante.

Y aunque Shadi ya se ha ido, Naruto todavía dice unas palabras hacia su dirección.

"Shadi… prometo que completare este puzle! Y cuando lo haga me convertiré en Hokage!"Con eso dicho Naruto inmediatamente se va dirigiendo a su apartamento, ya que el planea comenzar inmediatamente a completar el puzle.

Con Naruto fuera del lugar, ese espacio en el parque queda vacio.

Por otra parte Shadi puede ser visto caminando en las calles de Konoha, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón nadie parece notar que el está caminando entre ellos…

… Hasta que una persona simplemente pasa a través de Shadi, como si el fuese un…

… fantasma.

"Estoy seguro de que tu podrás completar el puzle, Naruto," Dice Shadi a nadie en particular, ya que su voz tampoco es escuchada, "La oscuridad está regresando a este mundo, y únicamente el poder del Faraón podrá detener a las sombras".

En ese momento el saca algo más de sus ropas, algo que parece ser un Cetro, un Cetro que también está hecho de oro y que tiene un ojo similar al que tenía una de las piezas del puzle milenario.

"Todavía debo continuar con mi misión, los Objetos Milenarios deben ser entregados a sus nuevos portadores," Con eso él se dirige hacia el este.

En que es lo que se acaba de involucrar Naruto Uzumaki?

**-Academia Ninja de Konoha, (Tres Años Después)-**

Nos encontramos en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, donde los jóvenes entrenan para poder convertirse en ninjas y futuros protectores de la aldea.

El día de hoy es el día previo a la graduación, por lo que es natural que algunos estudiantes estén más atentos a las clases.

Sin embargo a pesar de ser el penúltimo día de clases, hay una persona que no está actuando de acuerdo a ese ambiente.

"Na-ru-to!" Dice un irritado Iruka, quien tiene amarrado a nuestro joven rubio en traje naranja.

El resto de los estudiantes únicamente pueden ver como el Dobe de la clase está siendo reprendido, ya que esta no es la primera vez que ha pasado.

"Hmh!" Es el sonido que hace Naruto, quien mira hacia el lado, con la intención de evitar la mirada de su profesor.

"Quizás deba confiscar esto hasta mañana," Dice Iruka mientras le muestra a Naruto cierta caja dorada, lo que hace que el rubio se sorprenda.

"Ah! Eso es mío! Regrésamelo!" Exclama Naruto mientras intenta liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no lo logra.

Para entender lo que paso, hay que explicar mejor la situación.

Después de descanso para almorzar, Naruto no regreso a clases, lo que como resultado dio a varios Ninjas buscándolo, pero ninguno pudo encontrarlo.

Sin embargo Iruka fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que él sabe perfectamente dónde encontrar a Naruto, quien estaba en el techo de la Academia, resulta que el rubio _otra vez_ se había quedado ocupado intentando completar ese puzle que siempre lleva consigo a todos lados.

Desde hace tres años Naruto siempre ha estado intentando completar ese puzle en su tiempo libre, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho ningún progreso significante, de hecho únicamente ha sido capaz de unir tres piezas, durante los _tres años _que él ha tenido el puzle en su poder.

Pero como el todavía es Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio no deja que eso lo desanime.

Volviendo con nuestro rubio favorito, el todavía está un poco irritado por haber sido descubierto por Iruka.

"De cualquier manera, ahora todos tendrán que repetir la última lección!" Exclama Iruka, lo que hace que los estudiantes hagan un sonido de no querer tener que hacerlo otra vez.

Aun así todos repiten la lección acerca del _Henge_, donde todos se transformaron en Iruka

Naruto por su parte decidió jugarle una pequeña broma a Iruka, utilizando su inventado '_Oiroke No Jutsu_'.

Sin embargo eso termino con Naruto recibiendo un castigo, el cual fue quedarse después de clases a limpiar toda la sala de clases.

"Ya termine," Dice un cansado Naruto, quien ya ha terminado de limpiar toda la sala de clases.

Iruka quien se encontraba revisando unos papeles observa y asiente.

"Bien hecho, aquí tienes, Naruto," Con eso Iruka le lanza a Naruto aquella caja dorada que es tan importante para el rubio.

Naruto inmediatamente la atrapa.

"Menos mal…" Murmura Naruto, quien ahora está más relajado por el hecho de que su preciada caja dorada con el puzle adentro, la cual también es su primer regalo de cumpleaños este nuevamente con él.

Viendo como se encuentra su estudiante más problemático, Iruka decide finalmente preguntarle a Naruto algo que le ha dado curiosidad desde hace tres años, ya que es muy posible que el día de mañana Naruto se hubiese graduado, por lo que él ya no tendrá una oportunidad como esta.

"Naruto," Comienza a hablar Iruka, ganándose la atención del rubio, quien ya había guardado la caja entre su ropa, "Porque esa caja con ese puzle es tan importante para ti?" Pregunta finalmente el Chuunin.

Naruto luce un poco sorprendido por aquella pregunta, sin embargo el únicamente sonríe.

"Esta caja es muy importante para mí, ya que fue mi primer regalo de cumpleaños," Comienza a contar Naruto, ya que es la primera vez que alguien le ha preguntado acerca de su posesión más preciada, "Además se dice que te puede conceder un deseo si llegases a completar el puzle," Termina de hablar el rubio.

"Un deseo…" Repite Iruka, quien da un leve suspiro ante esas palabras, por lo que decide decirle la verdad a Naruto, "Escúchame Naruto, es muy probable que eso sea…" Pero antes de que el pudiese terminar, es Naruto quien termina lo que Iruka iba a decir.

"Es muy probable que eso sea una mentira, que no haya algo tal como puzle que pueda conceder deseos," Dice Naruto, completando las palabras que Iruka iba a decir, "No es así?" Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

"Tú lo sabes?" Pregunta un sorprendido Iruka, quien había pensado que Naruto creía que realmente se le concedería un deseo.

"Es una gran posibilidad, pero todavía existe la mínima posibilidad de que realmente sea verdad," Con esas palabras Naruto procede a irse hacia la puerta del salón, con la intención de ir a casa.

"Naruto," Llama Iruka, ganándose la atención del rubio que tenía sus manos ya abriendo la puerta.

"Si?" Pregunta el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

"Si realmente pudieses obtener un deseo, que es lo que pedirías?" Pregunta Iruka, quien con toda seguridad podría decir que el deseo de Naruto será 'Quiero ser Hogake!'.

"Es un secreto!" Responde Naruto, quien finalmente deja el salón de clases, junto a un levemente sorprendido Iruka.

"Quizás Naruto no sea tan sencillo como pensé…" Se murmura Iruka a si mismo.

Lo que Iruka no sabía era que alguien más estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Cumplir un deseo? Que estupidez," Se escucha la voz de Mizuki, quien únicamente pasaba por ahí, ya que el ya había revisado sus planes para el día siguiente.

El ya tiene planeado convencer al mocoso del Kyuubi a que robe de la oficina del Hokage aquel pergamino que tiene varios Jutsus de increíble poder, después de todo a Mizuki no le cabe ninguna duda de que Naruto fallara.

"Y si no lograse convencerlo de robar el pergamino," Comienza a hablar Mizuki mientras saca algo de su bolsillo…

…Una pieza dorada con un ojo grabado en ella.

"Todavía puedo convencerlo a la fuerza, jajaja!" Se ríe Mizuki mientras se dirige a su casa, el día de mañana definitivamente será diferente.

El no sabía que estaba en lo correcto, _más _de lo que el pudiese haberlo imaginado.

**-Al día siguiente, (Bosque de Konoha) -**

Ahora nos encontramos en el bosque de Konoha, la noche esta en el cielo, por lo que sería normal asumir que las cosas estarían tranquilas.

Lamentablemente eso no es verdad.

Hace unas horas se informo que Naruto Uzumaki, el estudiante que había fallado su examen se había metido en la torre del Hokage y robado el pergamino prohibido.

Eso tiene a la mayoría de los ninjas buscando por él.

Sin embargo dos de ellos saben dónde encontrarlos, uno de ellos porque está acostumbrado a lidiar con Naruto, y el otro porque él fue quien le ordeno al rubio robar el pergamino.

**-Con Naruto-**

Naruto en estos momentos está feliz, ya que el pudo sacar ese pergamino que Mizuki-sensei le había ordenado!

Con esto el ya ha pasado el examen secreto, por lo que todavía podrá convertirse en un Ninja.

Sin embargo todavía falta una hora para que Mizuki llegue como lo habían acordado, lo que le daría a Naruto tiempo suficiente para aprender una de las poderosas técnicas de ese pergamino.

"Con eso lograría ser más genial que Sasuke…" Se dice Naruto a sí mismo, pero antes de que pudiese poner sus manos en la cuerda que ataba al pergamino, para poder abrirlo.

Pero antes de que eso pasase se escucha un ruido de un objeto golpeando el suelo.

_CLANG!_

"Eh?" Dice un confundido Naruto, quien mira hacia el origen de ese sonido, lo que hace que el abra sus ojos al momento de ver exactamente el objeto que está en el suelo.

"Oh no!" Exclama un Naruto que ve su caja dorada en el suelo, probablemente se haya caído cuando se había movido para abrir el pergamino.

Lo peor era que la mayoría de las piezas habían quedad en el suelo.

Naruto inmediatamente olvido el pergamino, e inmediatamente fue a recoger las piezas.

Sin embargo, el noto algo extraño, ya que cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la caja el rubio noto que dos de las piezas habían quedado unidas, como si encajasen perfectamente.

"Sera que…" Dice un sorprendido Naruto, quien parece haberse olvidado completamente del pergamino, y comenzó a armar su puzle, como él lo había hecho durante los últimos tres años sin éxito, de hecho el no pudo unir ni una sola pieza.

Pero ahora es diferente, Naruto está armando el puzle como si fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo y con una velocidad sorprendente

Finalmente después de varios minutos Naruto está a una sola de completar el puzle.

"Finalmente lo lograre…" Dice un emocionado Naruto quien pone su mano en la caja, con la intención de sacar la pieza final, la cual es justamente la del centro del puzle y la cual tiene aquel ojo.

Sin embargo cuando Naruto busca por la última pieza… la caja esta vacía.

"No puede ser…" Dice suavemente Naruto, quien no puede creer lo que está pasando, el estaba tan cerca de poder completarlo.

Sin embargo antes de que el pudiese continuar buscando, Naruto escucha una voz familiar.

"Naruto!" Se escucha la voz de Iruka, quien aparece en la escena, y por lo visto no está para nada feliz.

Después de eso Naruto se puso a explicarle a Iruka acerca de porque había robado el pergamino prohibido, y de cómo Mizuki le había dicho que con esto el podrá pasar y finalmente graduarse.

Iruka inmediatamente le dijo que no existía tal examen, cosa que dejo confuso a Naruto.

Justo cuando él iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando, se escucha una familiar voz el sonido de algo metálico recorriendo el aire, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Naruto.

Iruka inmediatamente reconoce aquel sonido, y rápidamente va hacia Naruto, cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo, y en el proceso salvándole la vida.

"Bien hecho, Naruto!" Se escucha a Mizuki, quien tiene otro Fuuma Suriken en su espalda, uno exactamente igual al que casi mata a Naruto.

"Q-que está pasando?" Pregunta un confundido Naruto, ya que la situación se ha vuelto muy complicada.

"Debo felicitarte por haberlo logrado," Felicita Mizuki, quien busca algo en su bolsillo, "Ya no necesitare esto!" Con eso dicho el lanza a Naruto un pequeño objeto dorado hacia Naruto, el cual logra atraparlo después de dejar a Iruka suavemente en el suelo.

"Esta es la pieza que me faltaba!" Exclama un sorprendido Naruto, quien ahora mira a Mizuki con desconfianza en sus ojos.

Mizuki entonces revela finalmente que él había tomado esa pieza cuando Iruka había tomado ayer la caja dorada, ya que el planeaba usarla como _incentivo _si Naruto se negaba a robar el pergamino, pero al final eso no fue necesario.

Luego el decidió contar el secreto que todos le habían ocultado a Naruto, acerca de que él es el Jincuuriki del Kyuubi, y que por esa razón todos lo evitan.

Eso finalizo con Iruka diciendo que el acepta a Naruto tal como es, sin embargo el termino colapsando en el suelo.

Mizuki únicamente se retiro con el pergamino después de haberlo tomado, dejando a un Naruto ahí mismo, ya que el no es una amenaza para sus planes.

"Que puedo hacer…" Se dice a si mismo Naruto, quien ahora mismo se siente realmente inútil, Iruka esta inconsciente debido a las heridas provocadas por Mizuki, y Naruto sabe que él no tiene ninguna técnica con la que pueda enfrenarse a un Chuunin como lo es Mizuki.

Viendo que no quedaba mucho que el pudiese hacer, los ojos del rubio cambian hacia la última pieza del puzle.

"Para este punto solo puedo hacer esto… y podre tener mi deseo…" Con eso dicho Naruto procede a poner la pieza restante con el resto del puzle, ya que el al menos tiene una cosa para verle un lado bueno a este día, junto con escuchar que Iruka si lo aceptaba por quién era.

Finalmente el conecta la última pieza.

_CLING!_

Se escucha resonar por el bosque.

Inmediatamente el 'Ojo' del puzle comienza a brillar, lo que sorprende a un Naruto que no sabía que el mismo 'Ojo' se encontraba también en su frente.

En ese instante un brillo cubrió el lugar, además de una leve aura oscura.

Lo que muchos no sabían era que en ese instante la historia del las Naciones Elementales, cambiaria para siempre.

Y el cambio comenzaría inmediatamente, con el Biju más poderoso de todos…

**-Dentro del Sello de Naruto-**

En estos momentos el Kyuubi no Kitsune, el Biju mas fuerte de los nueve se siente algo nervioso, ya que hace unos segundos el sintió un poder, un extraño poder que a la vez le resulta extrañamente _familiar_.

"**Que es esta extraña sensación?**" Se pregunta el Kyuubi, el sabe que él ha sentido ese poder, pero no puede recordar donde.

"Hola!" Se escucha una voz humana, de la cual no se puede ver nada debido a las sombras, sin embargo todavía hay algo que se puede distignir.

El tiene un ojo dorado en su frente, y el puzle milenario en su cuello.

Y eso es suficiente para alertarle al Kyuubi acerca de la identidad de esa persona.

"**N-No puede ser!**" Grita un _asustado_ Kyuubi, quien está observando a alguien que nunca creía que el llegaría a ver en su vida, "**Faraón!?** Ahora el Kyuubi comienza a retroceder dentro de su jaula.

Aun así eso parece confundir a esa persona.

"Faraón? De que estás hablando?" Pregunta esa persona, sin embargo parece no molestarle realmente ese tema, "Bueno, eso no es realmente importante," Dice él con una sonrisa en su cara.

Una sonrisa que hace que el Kyuubi se espere lo peor.

"**Q-que es lo que quiere?**" Pregunta el Kyuubi, el sabe que en este momento el no puede contra aquella persona, pero quizás el no tenga malas intenciones…

…Aunque eso sería pedir mucho.

"Creo que ya lo sabes," Responde el mientras su sonrisa se hace todavía más grande, "Ahora yo habitare en este cuerpo, por lo que tu estas ocupando espacio," Con esa un especie de niebla se comenzó a formar alrededor del lugar.

"**E-esto es!?**" Exclama el Kyuubi con una voz temblorosa, el sabe que es lo que viene a continuación.

"Desaparece en las sombras!" Con esa el Kyuubi comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia las sombras.

"**Noooo!**" Esa son las últimas palabras del poderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune, quien termina desapareciendo del sello, quedando atrapado en las sombras.

Esa misteriosa persona se ve satisfecha con su trabajo.

"Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer," Con eso el comienza a moverse, después de todo, todavía queda alguien de quien el debe encargase.

**-Mundo Real-**

Mizuki se encuentra corriendo por el bosque de Konoha con una sonrisa en su cara, ya que para este punto debe quedar poco para poder salir de la Aldea, y probablemente todos estén demasiado ocupados con Naruto, lo que le da a Mizuki suficiente tiempo para escapar.

O eso es lo que le hubiese gustado.

Ya que por alguna razón a Mizuki le pareciese como si el estuviese andando en círculos.

"Que es lo que está pasando?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el Chuunin traidor.

Pero antes de que el pudiese averiguar que está sucediendo, súbitamente Mizuki se encuentra en la cima de la Torre del Hokage, además de tener una cuerda atada a su pecho,

"Q-que es esto!?" Se pregunta Mizuki, quien aun así agarra firmemente el pergamino prohibido.

"Como estas? Mizuki-sensei?" Se escucha una voz.

Mizuki inmediatamente alza su cabeza para ver el origen de esa voz, y cuando lo hace se sorprende al ver quien estaba ahí.

"Maldita sea! Naruto…" Dice un enojado Mizuki, quien ahora puede ver con claridad que ahí se ciertamente se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo el ahora se ve diferente, ya que él tiene una sonrisa en su cara, y una mirada un tanto diferente, además el parece estar ligeramente más alto.

Sin embargo Naruto no le presta atención a eso, y saca de sus bolsillos una baraja de cartas, las cuales quedan en línea recta por el techo de la Torre del Hokage, mientras él se lanza a sí mismo de la Torre, ya que también tiene una cuerda amarrada a su cuerpo.

Con eso los dos quedan nivelados.

"No cree que es una agradable noche para jugar un juego?" Pregunta Naruto, cuya voz también ha cambiado.

"Un juego?" Repite Mizuki, quien creía que esto era un Genjutsu e intento romper la técnica, sin embargo eso no funciono.

"Si ganas te regresare aquel pergamino," Dice Naruto mientras apunta hacia arriba, exactamente hacia la punta donde ambas cuerdas se están balanceando, ya que ahí es donde se encontraba el pergamino prohibido.

"Cuando fue que tu-¡?" Intenta decir Mizuki, pero es interrumpido por Naruto.

"Las reglas son simples," Comienza a explicar Naruto, "Nosotros iremos volteando una carta por turnos, y avanzaremos dependiendo del número que haya en la carta volteada, está claro?" Pregunta Naruto.

Mizuki simplemente asiente, ya que por alguna razón el está escuchando la explicación de Naruto.

"Muy bien, sin embargo si tu pierdes… yo mismo te matare!" Exclama Mizuki mientras saca un Kunai.

Naruto únicamente asiente, como si no estuviese muy preocupado por esa amenaza.

"Una cosa más… Si rompes las reglas serás sometido a una 'Penalidad'," Con esa advertencia ambos comienzan a jugar.

"Yo iré primero," Anuncia Mizuki, quien voltea una de las cartas y se la muestra a Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

_7_

"Heheh, tengo un siete, prepárate para tus últimos momentos," Dice Mizuki, quien sube siete pasos.

"Entonces es mi turno," Dice Naruto, quien también voltea una carta.

_10_

"Yo tengo un diez," Con eso Naruto sube diez pasos, ganando la delantera.

"No creas que esto se ha terminado!" Exclama un Mizuki que voltea otra carta.

_3_

"Ahora estamos igualados," Dice Mizuki después de subir tres pasos.

"Eso no será tan fácil," Le responde Naruto, quien voltea otra carta.

_Reina_

"Saque una reina," Dice Naruto para subir doce pasos.

Ahora Mizuki se ve mucho más nervioso.

_2_

"Dos!" Exclama Mizuki.

_9_

"Nueve," Responde Naruto.

_4_

"C-cuatro!" Dice Mizuki.

_Rey_

"Acabo de sacar un rey," Dice un sonriente Naruto.

Eso continuo, pero finalmente quedo en el punto en el que Naruto está casi en la cima, Y Mizuki está a punto de caer.

"Tal parece que esta es mi victoria," Dice sonrientemente Naruto, quien saca una última carta, la cual es un dos, lo cual le da la victoria al rubio.

"Ni te lo creas!" Exclama Mizuki, quien corta la cuerda y corre hacia Naruto con Kunai en mano.

El rubio simplemente salta fuera de la Torre, aparentemente cayendo a su muerte.

"Por lo menos todavía tengo el pergamino," Con eso Mizuki procede a tomar el pergamino prohibido, sin embargo al tocarlo el escucha una voz bastante familiar.

"Justo como lo pensé, no pudiste seguir las reglas," Dice Naruto, quien aparece detrás de Mizuki.

Además el tiene el ojo dorado en su frente,

"C-como…" Dice Mizuki.

"Este ojo no puede ver nada excepto lo que está en 'Tu Corazón!'" Exclama Naruto, "No eres nada más que un hombre que solo busca poder y está dispuesto a herir a sus amigos e incluso a niños ara conseguir sus metas!" Ahora Naruto únicamente apunta su dedo hacia Mizuki.

"**Penalidad!**" Con eso dicho pasa algo que Mizuki nunca se hubiese esperado.

El pergamino se abre, y de las palabras de los varios Jutsus que estaban escritos ahí comienzan a arrastrarlo dentro del mismísimo pergamino prohibido.

"Ahhhh!" Es el grito que da un Mizuki que inútilmente intenta escaparse.

Luego de unos momentos el silencio reina, salvo por el sonido de los pasos de Naruto, quien se aleja junto con el pergamino, ya que el planea regresárselo al Hokage.

"Ya que tu intentaste utilizar ese pergamino para tus propios fines, ahora es ese pergamino el cual te utiliza a ti," Con eso el rubio deja la escena.

Que es lo que ha sido liberado?

**-Varios Kilómetros Lejos de Konoha-**

Estando sobre una pradera se encuentra Shadi, quien lanza una mirada hacia la dirección de Konoha, habiendo sentido que el poder del Puzle Milenario se ha activado.

"Así que finalmente lo conseguiste, Naruto," Dice él con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que con eso su trabajo ya está hecho, debido a que los otros seis objetos ya están con sus dueños.

"Naruto, espero que tu y los otros seis sean capases de lidiar con la terrible oscuridad que esta resucitando…"

"Que ustedes sean capases de derrotar finalmente a Zorc Necrophades… ".

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Quise intentar una One-Shot, además que esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo.

Aun así no le veo mucho futuro, pero aun así quise intentarlo. (Quiero decir, se imaginan a Naruto convirtiéndose en un Faraón?)

Mi mayor inspiración fue el Manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! Junto con la temporada 0.

En esta historia Naruto derrotaría a sus enemigos sometiéndolos a juegos de las sombras que demostrasen la oscuridad en sus corazones, para luego someterlos a una 'Penalidad'. (Me imagino a Naruto desafiando a Orochimaru a un Juego de las Sombras).

Pero luego la trama se movería a otro lugar.

Y para el romance, hubiese escogido a Kisara, después de encontrar una forma de meterla en la historia.

Díganme que opinan (Además díganme quienes creen que deberían poseer los otros Artículos Milenarios).


End file.
